Legend of Zelda: Silver Arrow
by Pinni
Summary: t00t.
1. Default Chapter

Hyrule Temple, GARDEN  
Princess Francesca gazed blearily around Hyrule. Her eyes fell on the rose bush, and they soon started to droop. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the apple tree and a silver arrow flew from a branch, piercing her neck. She fell to the ground, her blood as red as the rose petals that fell upon her lifeless body.  
  
Hyrule meadow  
  
"Come and get me, Link!" Kim yelled, jumping over the low stone wall and springing through the cabbage patch. Her bare feet skipped over stones and twigs from the large deku trees that towered over the meadow. Link ran after her, his gold hair coming loose from his plait. "No fair!! You got a head start" he said, grinning. He crept up on her as she peered curiously into the small waterfall pool that separated the Hyrulians from Termina. He pushed her in, and she went screaming into the middle. He laughed as she swam up to the surface, looking offended. "HEY!!" she grabbed his wrist and yanked him in, giggling hysterically as he jumped up and shook his head, his hair hanging in octork tails, his blue eyes sparkling as he stood. He took her hand and put his other on her cheek. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes and put a hand on her cheek. His elfin ears didn't hear the arrow that whistled through the air, nor the rustle from the treetops. Their lips touched, and the arrow pierced, spraying Link with scarlet. Kim fell back, seemingly dead. Link gasped, his eyes snapping open as he made a wild grab for her hand. The water and blood prevented his grip and he watched helplessly as she fell down the fast stream that ran into the forest. Around his waist floated blood. He sat on the mossy boulder in the middle and stayed there, shivering, sobbing, head in hands. 


	2. LOZ 2

Link ran through the third floor, his breath coming out in short gasps. He skidded to a halt in front of Madaline's room and was about to burst in to tell her what happened when he heard his sister's voice; "Ooh, Legolas, you naughty elf!" Madaline was talking to a pillow that was dressed in a green tunic, an old one of Links she had taken from his room.  
  
"Um, Madaline?" he opened the door and was about to look inside. "LINK!" Madaline panicked and stuffed the pillow with trembling hands underneath the bed. "GO AWAY!! I'm.uh..umm," she floundered, "not dressed!!" "Oh..hurry up, will you?" Link said, sounding worried. Madeliene poked her head around the door. "What now?" "Its Kim..you know her, right? Lives in the big mansion on the-" "Yes, Link, she goes to my school..whats wrong? Tell me!" "Well we were playing-" "Playing, huh?" "Oh, shut up. We were outside, and she fell in the stream, and then we..um..ok skip that..and then the arrow..and she fell..and..and.." With that, Link fell to the floor, unconscious. "Riight." Madeliene prodded his face. Definitely fainted. She turned back to her bed. "Oooh, Legolas! Where are you??"  
  
Clock Town, POST OFFICE  
"Erm..yes, one phone call, please?" Link held a pointed finger to the Goron in red uniform near the LD. Calls. "Of course, goro. Right this way, goro." He stumped off to a booth and held the door open. "Um..thanks." He smiled and picked up the phone, dialing the number and slotting in the 5 rupee coin. It rang three times, then clicked. "Hello? Mo speaking." The young mud girl twirled her manicured fingers lazily around the cord. "Mo? Oh, good..its me, Link?" "Whats up? Haven't called me in a long time!" She leant forward in her large leather armchair and fiddled with an expensive looking pen on her mahogany desk. "Turn on the CV." "TV, Link. TV." "Whatever. Turn on the old man channel" "Right. News.." she flicked over the 2098 channels and came to a stop on ENN (Elf Network News). A portly elf stumbled through the head stories, constantly checking and re-checking his tie was in place. "Tell me what you see." "Right. Earthquake in Termina..Gannondorf escaped and is now swearing revenge on those who imprisoned him..again..Oh, look new one, " She tapped a nearby laptop and paused, her eyes focusing with the square black spectacles she wore, "YES!!! 4-1 TO MAN-U!!" she cheered, forgetting she was on the phone. "Foocuss, Mo. Fooocuuss.." "Ah..Sorry about that. Um..some kind of killing going on in Hyrule..Princess been killed? Ring any bells?" there was a silence, "Hey, Link, you OK?" Mo sighed. Fainted! Wuss.. She hung up her phone and turned in her chair to watch football that was streaming on her iBook. "YES!!!!!! GO ON, MY SON!!!!!!"  
  
POST OFFICE (a bit later)  
"Sir? Sir, are you ok?" A surly Zora slapped his face repeatedly. Link awoke with a start. "Woah! Um, yeah, thanks." he ran outside and through the narrow street that was lined with shops of all kinds. He talked to the guard and ran out into Termina field, fishing out his ocarina and raising it to his lips. The notes rang in the air and he gazed out into the forest, where he could see Epona galloping towards him, the notes flying around her mane and twisting between her hooves. She skidded to a halt and Link vaulted onto her, digging his heels into her side and grabbing her mane as she flew up the mountains and into Hyrule Meadow. As she cantered through the long grass Link ran through his rather sketchy Plan (it was a very 'capital letter' sort of plan, very important like). For now it was to find whoever was behind all these killings and sort him out. Hopefully there wouldn't be any fighting involved, but he would be prepared for it either way. Should he tell his parents? He decided against it, they wouldn't let him go just for a girl, he imagined. Epona suddenly slowed to stop and pawed at the ground. He frowned, and jumped off, his horse nudging his arm. He realized with a jolt that he was near the stream. Suddenly, a flash of light caught his eye. A small silver arrowhead was embedded in the mossy ground. He knelt down and picked it up, turning it over in his palm. He noticed a dented, mud encrusted carving near the tip, and he put it in his pocket, then jumped back onto Epona. "C'mon, I have a theory.." 


	3. LOZ 3

Hyrule/ Snowhead forest  
"Where am I?" Kim staggered up, her pale gray eyes trying to adjust to the eerie darkness. Her arm was throbbing with pain, and she felt a warm trickle of blood fall down her arm. She frowned. Where was Link? She had never been this far into the forest before, the trees were twisted and looked angrily down at her. She got her eyes to adjust to the gloom, and walked to a mossy tree stump and sat, looking around her. There was a sudden rustle. She jumped up, and stared wildly around her. A dark figure loomed in the darkness behind her, walking with an arm outstretched. "Who..whos there?" Kim peered at the figure, fear creeping through her body. The man, still silent, reached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She squirmed and tried to pull away, but he took her hand and led her to the blazing torch in an opening in the forest. His pale grey stallion was tethered nearby. "You look hurt..let me see your arm." He gently supported her trembling limb whilst applying some kind of white paste. "Who are you?" she winced- the wound was stinging horribly, and her eyes pricked with tears. "That's not important now. Whats important is that you get some rest. Come with me." He helped her up and led her towards his horse, who was foraging for grass underneath the thin frost that covered the ground. Her bare feet were numb as she climbed up onto the saddle. She slid them into the stirrups and rested her hand on the horse's neck. The young man checked to see if she was ok, then led the horse towards the castle on the mountain.  
  
Hyrule Manor, LINK'S ROOM  
"M.ma.." Link squinted at the engraving on the spearhead. He turned it over, shifting on his bed. His sword, bow, shield and boomerang lay on the floor, as well as a sliver of arrows and some deku nuts and sticks. He looked again, trying harder this time. "Ma..is that an r? Mar.." he ran his finger over the chipped head. There was nothing else engraved, unless there were other letters that had been worn through. He frowned. Maybe there would be people in the villages who knew what was going on, and who the 'killer' was. He got to his feet and yanked his boots on, then he put the deku nuts inside his boots buckles. He strapped his hilt and sword to his waist and tucked the boomerang and bow into the straps. He held the sticks and arrows, then threw the shield over his back. He flung open the door and ran quickly down the two flights of stairs, and was about to run out when his mother strode from the study, looking furious. He panicked, and opened the large oak double doors. "LINK? Where are you going, young man?" she half ran after him, walking into the large front yard and striding towards the iron gate. But by the time she'd gotten there, Link was gone. "COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!" He ignored her, and as he jumped over the low stone wall, he took out his ocarina and called Epona. The thunder of her hooves came and she had barely stopped when Link had vaulted onto her back. He quickly strapped everything in, and took hold of her harness. He silently thanked Maiko, who must have seen this coming. Digging his heels into the horse's sides, he galloped towards the swamp.  
  
Snowhead Temple "Ugh." Kim rolled over in the warm bed she was lying in. She looked around and sat up, propping her arm on a pillow. Her dark blond hair was messed around her face, and her head felt like wool. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" She looked blearily up at the voice and her focus became sharper at the sight of her rescuer. He sat near her, and pushed her hair behind her elfin ears. "How are you feeling?" "Where am I?" She closed her eyes and lay back on the pillows. He looked into her gray eyes and frowned. "Get some more rest, ok?" He looked troubled. "Just ring this bell if your hungry or anything." She nodded, and turned over in the bed. He sighed, and glided out the room silently. The door closed gently, and she smiled. Whoever this guy was, he sure was cute! She pulled up the covers with her good hand and her arm brushed her neck, and a small silver chain suddenly slid down onto the covers next to her. Links pendant! She stared at the small sword shaped charm, and it looked dull and grayish blue. Its dull because I have nothing to love she thought, and tears rolled down her face, and she could taste the bitter salt. She missed Link, she could hear his voice, feel his hand on her cheek. She remembered everything they had done as children, the apple trees they had climbed, the Clock Town carnivals they had attended, the first time they went to Lon Lon ranch and Maiko had given Epona to Link.She smiled and opened her eyes, half expecting to see Link looking down at her, his gold hair brushing her face, his blue eyes sparkling. Instead, she saw a white wall and a fire crackling warmly in the center. She began to wonder where she was, though she felt strangely at ease with this man, although she wondered why he avoided mentioning his name. She unfolded herself from her covers and padded towards a large heavily curtained window, where she gazed out at the snow covered lands and the white capped trees. She shivered, and went back to her bed, curling up under the duvet, her mind satisfied with the images of Link. 


	4. LOZ 4

Deku Forest, SWAMP  
"Bad guy, y'know? Killings, arrows, that kinda thing?" Link looked angrily at the Elder Deku Scrub. "Sorry! We do not speak of such things here! It upsets the King! Besides, the princess has gone missing again with those foolish monkeys!" He puffed himself up to his full 4' 1" and glared up at Link. "Again?? Jeez, I just rescued her!" He shook his head, and sighed. "Ok, fine..thanks anyway.." He remounted Epona and rode off again, this time heading towards the north village. He was so intent on finding the Bowman that he didn't really know how. He bowed his head in concentration; the clip clopping of Epona's hooves sounding like a metronome helped his thoughts. He had Mo look up his name on the 'internet' (whatever that was) and it hadn't come up with any matches, apparently. Link wasn't surprised at this. Matches were hard to come by these days since the invention of eklectrike fires. Maybe he should try the Great Bay, Zoras were keen observers. He looked up, his blond hair flopping over his face. Brushing it aside, he dismounted Epona and began to unlatch the gate, when a small silver object fell from his neck and into a little hole. He knelt, scooping it out to see what it was. With a start, he looked at the little fairy charm and remembered the day.the day the two Hyrulians had swapped pendants. This was hers, he thought sadly. The little fairy looked dull and stone like. He vaguely recalled Kim telling him that it only shone when you had love in your heart, or when you were happy. He had never seen it like this, because whenever he was around Kim it always shone as bright as the moon that hovered over Hyrule at night.  
  
Hyrule Manor  
"Kim..I bet you its all about her," whispered madeliene to her pillow. "He's crazy about her, and then she went bye-bye and now hes going to get revenge.." She giggled and leapt off the bed, her pink socked feet hitting the ground in a very cat like way, clutching a small blue book with a Triforce logo drawn on it.. She stuffed 'Legolas' under the bad and ran into the large chandelier framed study. "Daddy! Daddy! " she leapt onto her fathers lap and showed him the book. "I know where Link went!" His face turned pale and he flipped through the book to the page where it had been last noted in, four days ago. He grimaced as he read the page, and he took Madeliene by the ankles and threw her onto his broad shoulders, where she hung, giggling hysterically. He ran down the stairs and ran into the white paneled day room. "Maria! We have to organize a search party immediately, Links gone to find Kim!" Madaline hopped onto a table and started to gnaw on a pink apple. "Oh, no.shes not been attacked, has she?" She handed her husband a newspaper that had been wrung several times, and leafed to the page that reported arrow shootings around Hyrule. Maria took the little blue book and turned it to its front, frowning as she recognized it as Link's diary. "Tom Gable! Where did you find this? We both said we wouldn't look into our children's private feelings.." but she too read the page and gasped when she finished, and sat on the day bed, looking out of breath. She looked up, her blue eyes growing larger. "Oh, Tom..what are we going to do? Poor Julia.. I'll go around to their house and organize a search group. Come on, lets go." She took the young girl by her hand and grabbed her handbag from the key rack on the wall. Tom sighed and walked after his determined looking wife, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
Great Bay  
Marth sat back in the sand under a parasol, his hand on Kims. He peered intently into her pale gray eyes, frowning. "Are you ok?" he put an arm around her and she sat closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know!" she cried, tears brimming and spilling onto her milky white skin. "Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to be angry." The Hyrulian took a deep breath, and stared up at the seagulls that circled the fish hut and spider house behind them. "Of course..though I daresay I know whats wrong." He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she nestled in them. "Its Link, isn't it." She buried her head into the shoulder of his royal blue cloak and nodded. "Its just that I miss him so much, and when I was hit," his grip faltered slightly, "all I could remember, even now, was his face.. his touch.. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but" She looked up, a small smile forming on her lips "I feel like I can trust you." He held her closer, resting his head on hers. "I have something I also need to admit." He frowned, and wondered if this was the right thing to do. "When you were shot..it was..it was.." There was a commotion behind them and seagulls flew up in a swarm, squaking loudly. A harried looking knight flung himself off his chestnut horse and tied the gray stallion next to him to the gate and stumbled toward the couple. "Terribly sorry, sir, but there is a small problem back home..a giant Like- Like is sucking up half the castle.. we cant do anything..three of our men have been injured.." he sped off again, vaulting onto his horse and galloping away towards Snowhead, almost getting his head burnt off by an angry Kinogor dragon. The King stood, brushing sand off his cloak. He offered a hand to Kim, but she shook her head. "I'll stay here for a little while, please. I can make my own way back, don't worry." He nodded, bowed to her and strode towards the slivery stallion, mounting and galloping off. As he soared over the gate that barred them from Snowhead, he looked back, his blue hair whipped over his face, cloak billowing over his torso. The stallion plunged forward and he leant towards the Castle, his head swimming with the words I feel like I can trust you. "HEY!!" he looked back, pulling on the reins and leaning back, turning to where the voice had sounded. "You.Forgot your sword!" Kim was running across the bay, holding his sword in her hands. He flushed, and walked towards her, leaning down to take it from her outstretched hands. "Thankyou." he smiled, and he took the sword, sliding it into his hilt. "Good Luck!" she cried, her hair flying around her from the gust of wind he had left when his horse whirled around. She looked after him, then turned and walked towards the sea. She waded towards the largest boulder and sat, taking out her ocarina. She fiddled with it absent mindedly, running her fingers over the smooth holes, holding it in her palms. Then a gust of wind startled her from behind and she gasped as the instrument fell into the water with a loud splash. She was about to swim after it when she saw a stream of bubbles that broke the surface of the pink tinged water that reflected the beautiful sunset. Gasping, she backed up onto the boulder and looked on as a blue-ish white head appeared. It had long, silvery (what appeared to be) hair, and its gills were a greenish color. It grinned, its amber eyes flashing as it produced a fin and tossed the ocarina towards her. She caught it, gaping at the Zora that was bobbing before her. "Whassa matter? Goron gotcha tounge?" she smiled again, and stuck out a blue fin. "The names Mai. Pleased to meet you, Kim." "How.how did you.." she gasped again, leaning towards the pretty water creature and taking a damp fin and shaking it. "Know your name? We know everything, us. Back at the hall we can watch over the whole of Hyrule, Termina and all the other islands around here." She disappeared under water for a few seconds then emerged again, looking thoughtful. "I know what's wrong..You miss Link, but your.hmm," she screwed up her face, "Falling for Marth.." "Marth? That's his name?" She finally knew what his name was. "Yeah..what, he didn't tell you?" "No.." She looked puzzled. "Why? Is there something wrong?" "Ummm.." She bit her lip. She looked a little unsure, but then took the ocarina from Kim's hands. "What? What are you doing?" the shocked Hyrulian looked on as the Zora raised the ocarina to her lips and played a small melody. She finished, and grinned. "Hold on!" 


	5. LOZ 5

Snowhead Temple  
"Where is she? Should I go and look for her? But she said she'd make her own way back..oh, I don't know!" Marth strode up and down the large entrance hall to the warm temple. He sighed, and fiddled absently with a curtain tassle. He stared agitatedly out of the large window and sighed. He went outside and saddled his horse, Shadowfax. He would just have to go to Great Bay himself. Mounting up, he stared out over the vast snow covered land and smiled. Settling in the saddle, he galloped through the thin track that led towards the Goron Village. Snow pelted him in the face and went inside his mouth as he blindly galloped through the village, almost knocking over Darami as he headed for Terminas main field. He jumped over the fence and cantered across the sand and was surprised to find himself scared. "If anything else happens to her..I..I'll never forgive myself.. I already did something awful to her..But it was HIM." he spat to himself, looking angry. He pulled on Shadowfax's reins and jumped off, walking to where they had sat. She wasn't there. He walked out to the shore, and to the boulder where she had sat. Nowhere. He looked out into the distance, seeing the tip of Zora hall. He sighed in relief. If Mai had taken her there she would be ok. Hopefully.  
  
Ikana Village, Musical House.  
Link ran as fast as he could from the Gibdos. He hated those things. He ran and jumped into the dry river bed, deciding to risk being attacked by a ghost to get away from the soul sucking creatures. He felt the strange but all too familiar stopping of air molecules, and his limbs began to hurt tremendously as he was stuck in a Matrix pose. A gibdo stumbled up to him and grabbed his face, and was about to smother him when a flash of green light hit the monster from behind. Links golden fringe was ruffled and he gasped, shaking his arms free of the rotting bandages that lay on them. He looked up and saw a masked man, his body in a Sheikah uniform, his shaggy mane kept in check by a scarf that was wrapped around his face. His amber eyes were deep and he stared at Link quizzically. "Sheik?" Link gasped, and grinned. He ran towards the man and embraced him. "Hey! You really should have worn your Gibdo mask, idiot.." He smiled and hugged the young boy back. Taking out his harp and sitting near the ledge of the river, making sure never to look the monsters that were circling the house feverishly in the eye. He rested it on his broad shoulders and lifted his long, artistic fingers to the string, and played the Song of Curses. The musical notes entwined with the hurtful moans and wails of the burning mummies as they sank to the ground and disappeared. Sheik turned to Link, and smiled kindly. "Why are you out here so late, and in such a dangerous place?" he looked concerned, frowning. "and where's Kim?" he smirked at this, knowing exactly what was going on between the two young elves. But at the look on Links face his smile faltered and he asked again, "Where is she?" Link looked at the starry sky, his large blue eyes filling with tears. He suddenly felt so depressed and a sadness he had never felt before was smothering his heart. He looked down at his boots and slumped his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he told his friend everything that had happened. When he finished, he sat back, the dusty earth pressing into his palms. Sheik looked worried. "Maybe we should go and see Mai..She'll know what to do." He pondered, and he stood, offering a hand to the Hyrulian. Link grabbed it and stood, dusting the sand off himself. "Who's she?" he asked, as they walked down the path, Link slaying a few stray ghosts with his sword as they walked along, the silver glow of the moon reflecting in his face as he looked up at his friend. "A Zora. Nice girl." He coughed slightly, going a bit pink. Link nudged his shoulder, grinning. "Nice, huh? Heh heh. You don't need to tell me." Link laughed and looked at the ground again. He stopped, looking thoughtful. "What's wrong?" Sheik looked at him carefully. "Well..Its just that..how are we meant to get to Zora Hall?" he frowned. "Its protected by magic. And the Zora mask Mikau gave me doesn't fool them anymore. What can we do?" He took out his sling shot and aimed carefully at a nearby tree branch. He grabbed Sheiks muscled arm and they flew down to the hard ground. Link got up and froze the two Octorks with his Ice arrow. He hopped over them and was about to turn and tell Sheik to hurry up when he heard a yell of fright. There was a moaning noise, and he heard Sheiks voice telling him to hurry up. He looked around and saw Sheik cowering in a heap. He looked up, fear spreading through him. If Sheik was this scared, he would have no chance against the enemy. He couldn't actually see anything. He was a bit perplexed until Sheik screamed again. He then blindly fumbled in his pocket until he found the Lens of Truth. He held it up and gasped when he saw the 60 ft Garo that was looming over his best friend. He grabbed his master sword and smiled grimly when he heard the comforting sound of cool steel scraping on a hilt. He ran his fingers over the gleaming sword and ran towards the enemy and started slashing at the mass of bandages and evil poes. Sheik fell backwards and then backflipped up. He landed and put two fingers to his temples. A huge staff appeared at his feet and he bent to pick it up. He ran towards Link and stood, holding up his staff. Link heaved the sword so that the tip touched the staffs metal point. A blast of white light exploded and Link yelled, his hair blown off his face. Sheiks amber eyes widened as the purple glow from the crystal shard became hotter and hotter. They both swirled up and their bodies combined. The Garo was forced to show itself at the immense power that was present in the now blue throbbing power ball that hovered a few feet off the ground. Another burst of light, and Oni Link appeared. He roared and pounced at the stunned creature. His sword slashed the face of the Master and black blood gushed onto his armor. He smiled fiercely. This was it.  
  
Zora Hall, Main Tower  
"Ugh.." Kim was on her back, and she rolled over on the soft coral bed. She opened her eyes and sat up. Where was she? She looked around the room and frowned. Her head hurt a bit, like she had just been pushed around in a time warp. Of Course! Mai! She jumped out of the bed and walked to the door. Opening it, she padded into a large room with a pool and a big table in the middle. Mai stood and smiled at her as the male Zoras bowed deeply and offered her a seat at the head of the table. Kim sat, looking a little mystified. "We are most honoured to have you here with us, Ms Kim," An elder zora sat down and the others followed suit, "We will try and help you find what you are looking for." "Men, if you may.." Mai gestured for two younger, nervous looking water creatures to bring a huge dish, encrusted with rubys and opals, forward. They placed it in the center of the round table and Mai pointed a fin at it. A thin, pinkish liquid oozed out of it and swirled around in the shallow dish. After it was full, Mai stepped backwards and sat in her chair, opposite Kim. She placed her fins on a round red stone near her and bowed her head. The other Zoras did the same, and Kim thought maybe she should too. The liquid suddenly burst up into a fountain and started to circle Kim. She gasped and was about to take her hands off the stone but the Zora who sat near her muttered 'keep your hands in place'. Suddenly she felt a yank near her neck and she fell backwards into a blue vortex, plunging into blackened water. 


	6. LOZ 6

Space Colony ARK, Mo's Office "Hmm.Interesting.." Mo tapped the keys on her imac G4 and accessed the Zoras hidden database. A whole page of binary code appeared, and Mo leaned forward in excitement. "Excellent." She flexed her fingers and got to work, encoding the glowing green numbers in front of her. In another corner of the room, a series of connected PCS were whirring and clicking, automatically translating the Zoran language into Mud. She slipped her glasses off and leant back, holding a cup of tea in one hand and clicking with the other. She sipped the tea and felt a little shock up her spine ('m4d c4ff31n3' tea today), then rubbed her eyes and walked over to her desk. She ran her fingers over the smooth mahogany finish and sat on her chair, curling up on it and putting her elbows on the supplied gel pads. Mo's LCD monitor sprang into action and the tower beeped three times. She ran an anti virus scan over the hard drive, checking for anything that shouldn't be there. The Mud girl then selected her real-time video streamer from the 'Otherworlds.zip' file, and her eyes adjusted to the blurred images from the Zoras main tower. She gave a delightful giggle. How easy it had been to get in there and bug the whole room! She thought, smiling to herself. And besides, the Zoras computer systems are so old and easy to hack into now it was as if they had a welcome mat on their signup page...oh, I'm good. She looked at the images, which were only 4 seconds behind real time in this world. She gave a gasp as she saw her best friend being sucked into a whirling pink tornado. She didn't know what it was, and was determined to know. She turned on her projector and the images flashed on the wall. Mo then walked to her main research computer, an Imac DD, and quickly accessed her main search engine, an illegal foreign world site that had been recently updated by her husband and partner-in-crime, Artemis. She quickly typed in a request and her eyes scanned over the page of finds. Her purple eyes reflected in the screen as she frowned over a page that displayed a Zoran magical components list, but the only problem was, it was typed in a new language. When she looked closer, she realized it was Tokainian text, and her computer couldn't show up anything on this. She paused, thinking, then printed out the text. She walked over to the intercom and pressed the blue button labeled 'Artemis'. She waited for three seconds and then her husband's mobile phone clicked into action. "Hello, honey? What is it?" "Hiya! Listen, I need some information on the Tokainian alphabet. Any ideas on how I can translate it?" "Hmm.. try doing the same thing that I did when I was doing the fairy's language. It should be on there still. Just replace it with the scans of the page. Oh, by the way, I'm on the way home from work now, do you need anything to be picked up from the hyper mart?" "Yes, the Parkinsons are coming over tomorrow..buy some extra caviar, wine..um, I guess we need some bread..and.." "Padlocks?" "Yeah. Make them double. And some chains, please!" "Ok, love you, bye." "Bye." She turned to her computer after hanging up. She took out her pen knife and sat, starting to slice up the paper in both the Chinese and western sentence structures, and then fed them into her scanner, opening up the digi-transmition folder. The screen soon flashed blue and suddenly 6 loud beeps were emitted. She stopped what she was doing (ringing up the locksmith) and looked at the screen. 'MATCH FOUND' it said, and she waited, then she read the figure on the screen. '354,999,086 RELEVANT CHARECTERS.' "D'arvit!"  
  
Ikana Village  
Link awoke with a start. He heaved himself off Sheik's stomach and shook his head, and picked up his sword which was underneath a pile of dirty bloody cloth. He grimaced as he felt a sharp pain on his neck, and he instinctively reached back to see what it was. A warm trickle of blood fell onto his fingers, and he panicked. Panicking is never good for Link. "Oh gods.. am I dying??" Link muttered, and he blacked out. Sheik stood up and shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face. He poked Link and sighed. Raising his good arm, he made the symbol of the Triforce over Links body and watched a small gold bubble appear over his friend. Making sure he was safe, he then placed the Stone mask on the Hyrulians face and raised his arms above his head, muttered a small enchantment and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. 20 minutes later "Man..did I faint again?" Link stood a little shakily and tried to focus. The Triforce bubble vanished and he rubbed his head. Looking at his hand, he realized it wasn't his blood after all. It was black, the same color as the now dead Garo's. He removed the Stone mask and walked out into the opening of Ikana graveyard. Since it was day, there wouldn't be anything too bad there. Hopping over some rocks he walked down the narrow valley and dropped to the main opening, where Epona was waiting. He jumped onto his horse, suddenly feeling tired. His hand strayed to the horses saddle pack as they walked down and into Termina field. It closed apon the Great Deity mask and Link thanked the Gods for giving him such true and powerful friends like Sheik. He decided to try Snowhead this time, he had fire arrows so it wouldn't be too hard to defeat the enemies there. Suddenly there was a loud rustling noise in the huge fern trees overhead and a silver arrow shot out, narrowly missing the shocked elf. He looked angry and reined Epona in, then yelled to the cold air "SHOW YOURSELF!". There was another horses footfalls and Epona snorted in suspicion. He jumped off his horse and looked up at the slope, where a silver stallion was standing, hooves stamping and mane swirling in the wind. Apon it sat a cloaked figure, masked in black. Link shouted again, "SHOW YOUR TRUE IDENTITY! I AM NOT AFRAID!" and the (what seemed to be) human climbed off the horse and descended down the icy track. Its black cloak slithered behind it and the steady footsteps unnerved Link but he kept his stature. "You. Your name is Link," said the tall person, and Link looked a little worried, "and you came here looking for Kim, did you not?" "Y-yes, I did. How did you kn-" "I have what you are looking for." "What?" Link gripped Eponas reins and the horse shook its head. He loosened up and frowned. Who the hell was this guy?! "You need not know that right now." The voice was deep and ominous but it still sounded adolescent. "I didn't say anything..what are you? Show yourself, unless you are afraid!" "Afraid? I think not." The person drew a sword, and held it infront of him. Link drew his, and laid it on the ground. The cloaked figure made a small sound of surprise and bowed, laying down his sword. "I have no desire but to find my friend, and you seem to know where she is. I beg you, tell me!" Link's voice sounded weak in the hollow air of Snowhead. A strange ringing noise filled the air. Sparkles suddenly floated down onto Link, and they both looked surprised when a small fairy appeared. "Tatl? What are you doing here?" Link gasped as his old friend rested on his shoulder. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here, more like!" The pixie flew up to the figure and stared at it hard. "Hmmm.You do not want me to tell him your name?" the fairy bounced a bit. "Give us a clue to where Kim is, and I wont reveal it. Because I know, human." The figure suddenly appeared frail and hung his head, before strengthening as if an invisible hand were pulling it back up again. "NO!" it spat, and it turned around and jumped on its waiting horse. "Never! You can threaten me all you want but I will never reveal where she is to the likes of HIM." It galloped off, sending sprays of white snow after it. "Tatl? Who was he?" Link looked astonished as he picked up his sword and mounted Epona. "He...he was under the Imperius curse.." Tatl sounded upset. "What? What's that?" Link rode towards the trail and looked at the fairy. "Someone, most likely Ganon, is controlling him. He's strong so he's fighting it, but its winning." Tatl suddenly jumped. Link looked around, and they were at great bay. He frowned, and said "You think Kims here? It's the only place we haven't been." "Yeah..lets go and investigate." 


	7. LOZ 7

Great Bay, UNDERGROUND  
Kim landed with a soft thump on the damp floor. She shook her head and stood up, walking over to a table. Where the hell was she? She sat in a chair and looked at the strange spinning orb in the centre of the table. 15 years of experience in magic prevented her from touching it, but she looked at it closely. All of a sudden, a voice came from it. "You have 3 questions. Use them wisely." "Link..where is he?" She leant forward, watching it change color from pinkish gray to blue to yellow. "The one you call Link is looking for you. He is at Great Bay." Kim gasped. He was looking for her. She smiled, and then snapped out of it. What would she ask next? "Can... you take me home? I wish I could go home.." It changed colors again and the voice sounded uncharacteristically sympathetic. "No, we do not have that power.however, your host, Marth, is also looking for you. He is under the Imperius curse-" Kim gasped, "and is currently under Ganondorfs power. Be careful." "Please.. Oh, my.I have to get out..." she stared around at the skulls littered here and there. "I wish I could get out of this place." The orb spun around her. "Well done..you are wise, my child. You are the only one who has not been tempted by greed and power." There was a jolt and Kim lay, panting slightly, at Mai's feet. "Come on, I will take you back to Marths place."  
  
Great Bay "Where is she? Surely, she's gotta be here, right?" Link stood in the saddle, peering around the beach. A sea breeze blew around his ankles and he dismounted, tethering Epona to a wall. He walked to the shore and stared out at the horizon, shading his eyes from the daylight. "Well, you gotta look, Link..." Tatl said, irritably. "So-rry!" Link said, looking offended. "I am worried about her, you DO know that, right?" "Yeah yeah. Listen, maybe if we ask that Zora over there he can help." Tatl said, jumping a little again. "Hmm. She looks friendly enough," Link replied, pushing his hair back again, "I'll go." He jumped off Epona and walked towards the sea. "Yes?" Mai looked up at Link, quickly disguising her surprise. "Kim.Have you seen her?" Link looked at the Zora with such sadness in his eyes that she had to give up. "Marth. His castle." Link nodded and ran back to his horse. "We have to follow him. Who knows what has happened to Kim." Tatl whirled around his head. "Hes up by the snow mountain. I can see it through the mist." Link nodded. Turning determinedly, he sped up towards the stone castle.  
  
Snow Mountain Temple  
  
"Kim." Marth took the pale elfs hand gently. "Marth! I-" he held a finger to her lips. "You need to rest.I.I can tell that you are troubled.is it Link again?" Two tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Marth. But I need to see him again." Marth frowned, but when Kim looked up it disappeared from his face. "Do you have a communications satellite? My friend, she lives in." Marth nodded. "The 3rd door from the left. You'll see it clearly." Kim nodded and uncurled from the overstuffed chair. Standing up, she smiled weakly at him and walked off. The door closed. "Stupid girl." He smirked and walked over to the huge window. "Any time now, and that fool Link will be running after her. Well, It'll be too late then." He shook his head. What did he just say?  
  
Communications room, 2nd Tower  
  
"Kim. You ok?" "Yeah. How are you? Did you have any leads on Link?" "Uh huh. Mai contacted me. I've printed off a chart that will follow him around. Right now, I can tell you that He's in the Goron village." "Can you get it to me somehow?" Kim shifted in her seat. "No can do, Elf girl. Unless we find a suitable transport area." Mo scanned around the room that was bugged. She zoomed in on the chimney. "Kim? Can you remove the flue? I think we can get it through there." Kim frowned, standing to check the grate on the huge fireplace. "well?" "I think I can. Let me see." she fiddled with it blindly until she felt it twist and drop slightly. "Got it." "Ok, stand back." Mo tapped a keyboard quickly, nodding a greeting to Artemis as he walked in the room. A rush of warm air filled the room, choking Kim slightly with the ash. A second later, a dusty map lay on the floor. Kim picked it up gingerly, blowing on it. She saw a green dot moving around towards the temple, and her heart lifted. She ran towards the window and peered eagerly out. Spring was coming to the mountain, and small green shoots of grass were sprouting, as well as the tiny snowdrops that scattered on the crisp, frost covered grounds. She smiled. Turning, she put a hand on the doorknob and twisted it. Nothing happened. She frowned, twisting it again, the other way. Still nothing. She panicked. "MARTH? Marth, can you hear me? I'm locked-ahh!" she stumbled backwards and felt a heavy hand muffle her voice. She was dragged back and knocked into a corner by a heavy figure. "Quiet." The tall person kicked her down and she crouched, frightened, in the corner. "Any minute now, and..Yess." he flashed an evil smile out the window. Kim desperately wanted to see if it was Link but she couldn't move, for fear of being hurt. "Well. Do you want your little elf boy now? Even though he cant help you?" The man scraped a long black fingernail under her chin and Kim gulped, wriggling into the corner again. She looked up through misty eyes and gasped. "Yes, Its me." He flicked the nail into her chain and forced her to look upwards at his evil face. 


	8. LOZ 8

Snow Temple grounds  
  
"Marth! Come out here!" Link rode Epona forward. He jumped off and left her ground tied. Squinting in the sun, he looked up for the prince. Suddenly, a silver arrow pierced the still silence. Link dodged it, feeling the ground beneath him crack with the force. "So. You have come for Kim?" He smiled slightly. "I must say, she has grown quite a liking for you."  
  
2nd Tower  
  
Kim watched, trembling, as Gannondorf spoke out loud to himself. "I must say, she has grown quite a liking for you."  
  
Snow Temple grounds  
  
Link frowned, moving closer to the prince, drawing the Master Sword. "I have. Where is she?" He laughed, a terrible smirk plastering his face. "Oh yes, like I would tell you. Call me immature, but I must say, she is my prisoner now." He paused, looking Link in the eye. "I can do what I wish." "Over my dead body, Marth." "So be it." He drew his long sword and gripped it tightly. Link held the sword in front of him. He bowed slightly, and they began to fight.  
  
Space Colony ARK  
  
"D'arvit. That map just came off the product line." Mo watched as Gannondorf ripped it up.  
  
Great Bay Border  
  
Mai watched through the glass orb in the conference room of Zora Hall. She started to worry for all three of the humans in the Snow Temple, but mostly for Marth- he didn't know what he was doing. He was strong enough to hold off the curse for a small while but when it overtook him he had the power to kill Link. Deftly, she flicked her fingers and the view changed from the grounds up into the chamber where Kim was. She watched as Gannondorf grabbed Kim by the arm.  
  
2nd Tower  
  
"Get out there." Gannondorf snarled, reaching a hand inside Kims small bag that she held. "Ah..yesss.here it is." he yanked out a small chain and Kim gave a cry of panic. "Give it back!" "SILENCE!!" he struck her across the face and she slammed into the wall, watching helplessly as he toyed it around his huge hands. He seemed deep in thought, and Kim noticed the door slowly creaking open. She quietly edged forward, inch by inch, and was almost behind Gannondorf, when it slammed shut, magical cords binding the huge knobs. "Naughty girl. You do not leave until I say so." 


	9. LOZ 9

Snow Temple grounds  
  
Link rolled out the way of yet another sword attack. He clashed the Master Sword into Marths dark silver sword. *this should have broken by now.* he thought, lunging forward to attack on an open space. Marths face was spattered with sweat and concentration lined his brow as he set out his long array of sword jousts. Epona suddenly reared up, and three arrows whistled past Links ears. He rolled forward just in time and surprised Marth by digging the sword into his leg. The boy let out a cry of pain as the sword penetrated his leg. Three muffled yelps sounded behind him, but Link shook his head and concentrated on Marth, who looked darker and worse than ever. Fast footsteps suddenly reached Link and he chanced a look around, but the darker figure clashed a staff with him intentionally and a white jet of light poured out from the attached weapons. "Sh.Sheik." The two bodied collided and Marth stumbled backwards, shocked. He looked at Link, swirling in midair, a strange transformation coming over him, white gold strands of liquid showering the grounds.  
  
2nd Tower  
  
"ATTACK HIM NOW!!!!!!!! KILL HIM! DO IT!" Gannondorf was screaming blindly, fists clenched up into balls. "Marth." Kim buried her head in her hands, curled up. She seemed too feel a love for him that ran very strong.and now he was going to be killed, all because of Gannondorf.  
  
Snow Temple grounds  
  
Link fell back in the wet grass, his body clinking with new armor. Leaping up, he dodged an attack that sunk deep into the soil where he had last lay. As Marth paused too pull it out again, Link kicked him down onto the floor, face first. Suddenly, Tatl whirled out from underneath Link's pocket, where she had been hiding this entire time. Marth gulped. He could feel the blade being pressed deeper and deeper in between the cracks of his armor. "Link..wait." Tatl whirled around his head and Link frowned. "The Imperius curse! Its not him you have to kill.its gannondorf!" "I'm not ready. He will be weaker if I kill Marth first." "Shut up, Link! You don't even know what you are saying!" Link grimaced and chanced a look upwards. "Even if I were ready, How am I meant to get up there?" he pointed up, and a voice sounded from behind him. In his shock, he pressed the blade into Marth, who choked and spluttered as the elfin sword drove into his lungs. "No need, my dear boy. I can just kill you here and now."  
  
2nd Tower  
  
Kim covered her eyes as Gannondorf disappeared into thin air, leaving behind him a small trail of smoke. Marth appeared, looking thin and papery, almost as if he had been- "Marth." She stumbled to her feet, holding up a hand to his smoke like face. It still felt solid, but so cold. She wiped a smear of blood from his face. "Its all my fault.I am so sorry. Just. I.I want to thank you for rescuing me." "No.I cant let you live with the thought that I helped you when I really didn't." He cradled her in his strong arms, but Kim felt detached from him as never before. "I was the one who shot the arrow.I was under the Imperius curse. I was weak, Gannondorf knew that." Kim choked back a small sob. "So.why did you try and save me?" "I was getting stronger. I was fighting off his curse." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I felt so strongly for you, even though I knew your heart was somewhere else. That's why I had to try, even if it killed me." "Marth." she hugged him tightly, and he smiled. He kissed her on the head as she let go, and touched her shoulder for a brief moment before disappearing into smoke. She fell to her knees and lay against the wall. First Link.and now Marth, too? Her head snapped up. "Go.you need to help him." the door clicked and for a second, in the pale light that shone from the enchanted ceiling in the hallway, she could see Marths smoky frail figure whirl upwards. 


	10. LOZ 10

Snow Temple grounds  
  
Link choked as Gannondorf grabbed him by the neck and swung him into a nearby elm tree. "So, we meet again, Link." He struggled to his feet and groped for his sword. Closing his hand around it, he jumped to his feet. "I must say, I have missed you." Link staggered towards him, holding up the sword. Gannondorf looked at him with obvious amusement. Two hands went into his hilt, and two pale silver swords were drawn. "Still game?" Link gulped. He had to rescue Kim.her life was worth more than his. He stared defiantly up at the man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kim creeping out the huge tower, moving slowly. Link kept his eye line on Gannondorf. He suddenly pushed the sword up into Gannondorf's neck, but the king grabbed the handle and it clattered to the floor. He trod on it, and it cracked. Links blue eyes widened. "Yes, boy. Now what, hmm?" But, in Gannondorf's obvious glee, he had forgotten to recognize the vunerable position on his neck. Kim jumped and dug a dagger into his neck, and Gannondorf choked and fell, but not before he cut Link deep across the chest. It sliced through his armor and seeped into his skin, drowning his dark red tunic in blood. "LINK! Oh, Link." she threw herself at him and he grabbed her tightly, sobbing, kissing her cheek. Suddenly, an arrow and the angry thunder of hooves came from the drawbridge. The couple broke the embrace and Epona skidded to a halt in front of them. As Link jumped up, swinging Kim in front of him, an arrow pierced his side, which was already bloody and wounded. Nevertheless, he wound an arm tightly around Kim and the two galloped deep into the forest, amongst the shower of arrows. He felt his heartbeat weaken, and soon the hooves faltered- or was it his body? Epona trotted, then came to a standstill, and Link slipped off, sitting down against a tree. Kim fell to her knees, sobbing gently as he embraced her. Blood seeped onto her dirty dress, and she clung to him, as he kissed her cheek slowly. She turned, tears spilling down her face, and caught his lip. He looked shocked, but still kissed her. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt Links arms slowly fall to the ground and break away from her. His lips closed, as did his eyes, and his last breath sounded. "I love you." And the evening rain mingled with Kims tears as she wept silently for him. 


End file.
